Save Tonight
by JadeCG
Summary: If this is wrong, then I'm not sure if I want to be right." Hector-OC


Authors Note:  
  
This story is based on the movie, and the movie only. It's takes place a few years before the movie.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Have you seen one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I lied. I had never seen one. Of course not.  
  
"I do not believe you."  
  
"Whatever suits you."  
  
"Don't joke with me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
I was. I had never seen one. Probably never would.  
  
"Tell me when." My friend, Rhea, demanded. She knew I was lying. Of course I hadn't seen one, if I had seen one she would most definitely know.  
  
"I still don't believe you."  
  
"As I said, whatever suits you." I said smoothly. Not showing any kind of emotion but confidence.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"When?" She demanded an answer again. Would she get one? Of course not. She looked at me for a second and then turned her back at me while saying.  
  
"I do not believe you. If a bird that size came here, everyone would have known." She spun around and added with a smile. "Including me." I knew I had lost. She was right. It was rather silly of me to tell her so, but the feeling of me seeing something that only the gods had seen made me smile. It wasn't a real smile, though. I knew I had never seen one.  
  
"You know, I could have seen one. We both. I am sure that if we travel up in the mountains where heaven is, we will see one. Both."  
  
She nodded. "I don't really care. My brother is coming home soon, and he promised to bring fish. He told me there were fish bigger than a man. Much bigger than that silly bird."  
  
"Than a man? I doubt so."  
  
"Mm-mm, my brother don't tell lies." She said and sure of her brother. She was stupid. A fish couldn't be bigger than a man, a girl perhaps but no man. Impossible.  
  
I just nodded in agreement. She was so stupid. A fish? How could she believe so. But there was no point of ruining the evening. It was a beautiful evening, the sun was about to go down and made everything seem reddish. Even my hear that was brown seemed somewhat reddish.  
  
"We should sit down." I said, we had been walking slowly around in the streets of troy for quite a while. The warm wind making my hair fly up in the air. I had curly hair. Ugly curly hair. Just like my Aunt. She had curly hair just like me. Only better. Prettier. It didn't suit me. It made me look like a small child. "You will learn to love it." my mother had told me. She was wrong.  
  
"Yes, I was ju-"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
I felt a hand on my back and, as if someone pushed me. A cold hand. Dragged me to the side and then, BAM. I went down. My knee went first and then my elbows. I felt the small rocks on the ground bore into my hands. "Ugh."  
  
Rhea laughed. Of course she did. What in this world did she not find funny? Suddenly she stopped, about the same time as I looked up, raising to my knees. I went still.  
  
Hector.  
  
PRINCE, Hector. I repeat, PRINCE. My jaw dropped- completely. Like a dog perhaps. I must have looked completely foolish. I lost my balance, fell forward, my hands hitting the ground again. It hurt. Real bad, but I didn't have the time to care. Hector, PRINCE, i repeat again, the P-R-I-N-C-E of Troy had just knocked me down. He was the one touching my back. I wanted to sceam. I wanted to get up on my feet and dance. Jump up and down. Scream, oh I so bad wanted to scream. Instead I lied there, looking at him, my jaw almost touching the ground.  
  
He mumbled sorry and took off. Just like that. Just like he knocked me down he took off.  
  
"Do you know what just happened?" Rhea asked, probably just as shocked as myself. Did she think I did not notice that my hands were on the ground? Did she not notice that I fell. I didn't answer. My mind was blank. I did not know what to say next. I looked down at my hands and pushed myself up.  
  
"I think he likes me."  
  
My eyes shot at my friend. What was she saying. Had she gone mad? Like her? HER?  
  
"Ex-Excuse me?" I said and straightened up. It didn't take long before I laughed at her. Hector, PRINCE Hector liking her? Why was I even friends with her?  
  
"He looked at me, it was there, in his stare, his eyes, so passionate. You should have seen it!" Rhea said and smiled and ran over to me. I wanted to gag. Desperately. There was NO WAY the Prince of Troy would ever fall for her. . . And beside it was me he knocked down.  
  
"How dare you say so, didn't you see it? He knocked me down! He was looking at ME! Beside you're not his type." I snorted. Typical. Just like her. Always stealing my glory. The Gods would punish her one day, for her greed.  
  
"Whatever suits you." 


End file.
